doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Bates
Tony F. Bates (Identification Number: 1733-86) was a member of the IT Division for Mars Security, and was assigned to Central Processing on Mars. In the weeks prior to the demon invasion, Bates was responsible for investigating an infiltration into the CPU Complex. Whoever the hacker was used the CPU Complex to access the EnPro Plant's power grid. Bates determined the hack originated from an office in Site 2, which was puzzling because that part of the base had been offline for years. He went to personally investigate the office in question. It is unknown what evidence he found, if any at all. Tony's PDA is needed to gain the access codes for Lab A. It can be found in a hatchway in Security Monitoring, along with a shotgun and some body parts (presumably what's left of him). He may have tried to hide and defend himself in the hatchway during the demon invasion, but was eventually found and killed by the demons. PDA Contents Audio Logs Lab A Security Door This is the audio log for Tony Bates, Mars Security IT Division, September 25th, 2145. I spent the last four hours going through the code for the door systems here in Central Processing. Now, this is proving to be a real bitch of a glitch to work out. I've traced through every system I could think of and access to Lab A continues to be problematic for the time being. All the regular access codes seem to be working fine but the database will not allow access rights to be granted to new visitors. In the meantime, I'm adding a backdoor code into the systems for IT staff and the eggheads, so if they need access to Lab A while systems are on the fritz, they can use the code 627 to bypass door security. End of log. Network Security Breach This is the audio log for Tony Bates, Mars Security IT Division, October 15th, 2145. I have resumed my investigation into case A-10982 - the systems intrusion that took place in the CPU Complex yesterday. All network traces seem to originate from an old system located in Site 2, Office S2-038. What is truly troubling is that Engineering informs me electrical systems have been offline in that section for years and were only reactivated this morning in order to prepare more storage space. I'm completely stumped on this one. How does a hack originate from a section of the base that has been out of commission for so long? I will make another report once I have personally investigated the suspect office in Site 2. End of log. Emails Security Concerns (10-22-2145) Mr. Bates, I am concerned about the lax security measures that you have implemented in Lab A. I have received numerous reports now, about your team-members flagrantly disregarding security procedures, and posting the daily security codes on the data-boards. With corporate bringing by so many investors lately, you need to stay more vigilant in maintaining security in the lab. The last thing we need is more people wandering around, unsupervised, with all the odd goings-on lately. Thank you Increase you Pen1s size! (11-04-2145) Tired of being a loser with the ladies? Want a more exciting and fulfilling love life? Visit us at martianbuddy.com and find out how! Your Martian Buddy! Your Test Results (11-08-2145) Tony, I've had a chance to run the formulas you provided us. The results have been uploaded to your mailbox. Please pay particular note to page 12, section F, part 2. The left side of the graph is showing unusual spikes over the last 3 weeks, which can only be explained by unauthorized access to the EnPro power grid. It's not possible to attain the figures you have shown, without exceeding power limits for your areas. This should probably be reported to Dr. Betruger at once. B Category:Mentioned Characters